


de do do do, de da da da.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [35]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Let It Be/Get Back Sessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Kind of outlandish but I still had the idea. Can you do a fic where during the rooftop concert they decide to keep playing (and lock or block the door or something) and the police slowly take more drastic measures to get them to stop? Stupid idea but could be fun :p"





	de do do do, de da da da.

The door leading to the roof was the victim of such harsh knocking it shook and shook and almost seemed to fall off its hinges. It was continuous and just the sound of the hard kicks the door took made a feeling of excitement rush through Paul he hadn’t felt in a very long time. A sort of adrenaline that you would only get through the means of something… illicit. Something that made him recall the time he and Pete Best set fire to a condom pinned to the wall of a building in an act of adolescent revenge. Man, it had gotten them kicked out of Germany but it had been fun! The trip to prison… well, not so much but… it was worth it at the end with the story he had left to tell from the experience.

He grinned at John, who did so back, as they continued playing through their songs as the sound of hard knocking on wood continued which was soon joined by the yelling of cops from the street and on other roofs as they went about herding onlookers away while trying to get the attention of The Beatles. Apparently, they were being complained about for the loud commotion (music!) they made. Rather than the cops, whom Paul had to admit, were being rather loud and disruptive themselves.

It seemed to be that John very much agreed with Paul’s unspoken thoughts as he changed up the lyrics in further provocation of the cops. Throwing insults and making word plays that in some way or another offended their chosen career path. It was excellent, but definitely weren’t bettering the situation at all.

Neither Ringo nor George looked very impressed. George especially looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than on that particular cold and windy roof. He had stated that fact earlier but, well, he was here.

The police weren’t giving up as they continued on playing. They reached the end of their new album but they weren’t feeling like giving in to their demands and started playing anything and everything that came into their minds. George was finally sporting a resemblance of a smile which served Paul well in giving him more energy to put into their shared antics.

The minutes rolled by with neither The Beatles nor the cops giving up. Other than just continuing to play; Paul was running out of ideas of what to do. But perhaps they needn’t do anything more. Maybe this was enough. Certainly looked so judging from the various policemen’s facial expressions.

The police certainly did have the means to get to them but it would be… excessive, surely. And, well, it would cause certain issues with the public if such force was used towards Paul and his bandmates. So they relented and sat back watching them while occasionally yelling at them through a megaphone that certainly had seen better days.

The day slowly wounded down to being much less exciting as it had started with as the police slowly gave up completely and quietly dispersed. John and Paul shared a look of absolute victory. It hadn’t been an outcome they really had seen coming but, boy, was it satisfying.


End file.
